Les vacances a sauce Akatsuki
by shary-chan
Summary: l'akatsuki est un groupe de collégiens qui vont essayés de passée de bonnes grandes vacances avec des délires des imprévus a la suces akatsukienne... enfin que des délices quoi jeté- y un petit coup d'oeil ç coute rien ( ah si ! une review - )


L'AKATSUKI : Une virée a la plage !

C'était une belle journée qu'annonçait le premier ciel d'été de vacances pour l'akatsuki une bande de collégiens âgé entre 13 et 16 ans qui attendaient les grandes vacances avec impatience.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis l'école primaire ou bien étaient tous simplement de la même famille

je précise que malheureusement kishimoto n'est pas très généreux pour ses persos donc un conseille laissez tombé! XD

moi c'est ce que j'ai fais ^^!

Donc dans l'ordre nous avons :

Deidara – j'ai 14… 14,5 ans hum !

Hidan – slt a tous j'ai 16 ans ! *l'enragé du groupe*

Itachi – moi j'ai 16,5 ans… * la foolle*

Kakuzu- moi j'ai 17 ans, mais j'suis un cas à part on ma payer pour que je retourne à l'école ! *attention ça mord... pour de l'argent*

Kisame- j'ai 17 ans et moi et itachi sommes un peu plus que des amis... on vas dire un peu comme frères. *le poisson quoi...*

Konan- *retient un rire* j'ai...krkrkr...14 ans...ahahahhaha! Cette année mais on dirait que je l'ai déjà ! Dit une fille plutôt belle à regarder, fine, les yeux jaunes et, les cheveux bleus. * la petite amie un peu conne du suivant*

Pein le chef du petit groupe – moi j'ai 16 ans et c'que j'adore c'est les piercings ! Il n'y avait qu'as le regarder pour le savoir, car chaque centimètre de son corps est percé !

Sasori- j'ai 14,5 ans comme mon frère deidara nous sommes du même père mais pas de la même mère mais nous sommes nés le même jour, c'est chouette non ! * quand il dit un truc il le fait..*

Tobi- j'ai 13 ans je suis le plus jeune de la bande mais aussi le plus drôle et…

Tous en même temps – LE PLUS STUPIDE AUSSI !

Tobi- pourquoi vous me traiter toujours d'imbécile ?

On te traite pas c'est la vérité c'est tout ! lui répondit alors hidan

Zetsu – alors je suis le dernier arrivé de la bande et j'ai 13,5 ans !

Tous c'étaient retrouvés dans un entrepôt désaffecté qui était devenue leurs repère depuis un moment déjà, afin de faire ensemble des activités pendant tout l'été, chacun devaient a son tours proposé une ou deux idée et ils devaient voter pour la meilleure bien sûr tout cela dans le calme ce n'était pas possible !

Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là nous pouvons commencés ! bon qui pense avoir une excellente idée ? s'écria alors d'une voix forte le chef de la bande pour récupérer l'attention de ses jeunes camarades

Moi ! dit alors kakuzu la main bien haute

Dit ton idée

Et ben on pourrait passer de maison en maison par groupe de 3 ou 4 chanter des chansons présenté des tours de magie pour de l'argent et si il veulent pas payer: trafic d'organe!

Merci kakuzu…qui vote pour son idée ?

A part ce pauvre kakuzu et les oiseaux de dehors aucune voix, aucun son ne fut émis. Triste réalité pour ce pauvre kakuzu il n'aurait pas d'argent cette été…

Bien merci. (repris alors pein) quelqu'un aurait une autre idée ? deidara ?

Hum et si on faisait un concours de strip tease? celui qui fait le meilleur strip on fait ce qu'on veut avec !

Dei…dei c'est exactement la même chose que si je disais que tout le monde se trouve un mec ou une meuf et celui qui aurait le mieux baisé avec pourrait baiser tout le monde ! répondit alors son frère sasori.

Bref qui vote pour l'idée de deidara ?

Kisame leva la main suivi par hidan et Sasori n'étant certes pas d'accord la famille est sacrée pour lui… compte à pein il faille levé sa main quand il se souvint d'une promesse qu'il avait faite a une de ses camarades du groupe ( konan la jeune fille pas du tout moche à regarder il lui avait promis de l'attendre) et bien sur 4 voix n'étant pas la moitié, cela ne suffit pas pour que son idée soit retenue vraiment deidara chapeau pour une tel idée !

Bon nous continuons… konan ?

Et si on allait tout simplement à la plage on peut y faire toute sorte de jeux et puis on n'a pas chaud dans l'eau !

Son idée suscita les esprits, tout le monde y semblaient favorable et quand pein fit le vote c'était tout le monde qui levaient la main ! Pas très originale mais distrayant comme idée !

Bon maintenant que nous savons ce que nous allons faire il faut nous préparés alors on se retrouve ici dans 1h30 ! let's go !

Chacun était partis chez lui pour pouvoir se préparé. Suivons leurs préparations individuelles…

Nous nous retrouvons chez deidara et sasori leurs parents étant absent ils étaient dans leurs chambre commune à faire ce qu'il faut, sauf qu'il y avait une chose que deidara n'avait pas prévus… son frère…

Bon j'ai presque fini de faire mon sac, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne trouve pas mais qui s'avère primordial… mon maillot ! cria alors deidara lorsqu'il vit son maillot sur la tête de sasori qui lui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre.

Alors c'est ça que tu cherches depuis presqu'1 heure ? Lui répondit dit sasori sur un ton des plus moqueurs.

-Rend le moi !

-Viens-le cherché !

Et c'est une course effrénée qui démarra à travers toute la maison, jusque dans le salon où ils furent forcé de s'arrêté faute de quoi, de la fatigue et la casse qu'il y avait par leur faute.

Deidara se trouvait sur le canapé pas très loin de la télé et sasori sur les deux autres fauteuils faisant face. S'entama alors une discussion a bout de souffle.

Pitié rend moi se maillot, tu ne veux quand même pas que je me baigne à poils ?!

Hmm… ta raison., bien ça serait tentant c'est vrai de quoi prouvé que t'es un mec. Tu serais près a quoi pour se maillot ? lui demanda sasori sur un air qu'il n'avait jamais vus sur son visage au pare avant.

Tout ce que tu veux mais rends le moi, ne m'oblige pas à rentrer en guerre contre toi comme la dernière fois !

Je veux que tu m'embrasse… avec la langue !

QWAA ! tu t'entends pas parler tu veux que je t'embrasse toi mon frère avec la langue alors qu'en plus on n'est frère de sang et tout et tout ?

Quoi y a que le sang qui te gène ? c'est qu'en faîte t'en veux pas de ce maillot !

Deidara réfléchissait 5 min : *et puis zut si y faut juste que j'lui roule une pelle pour le récupéré… et puis ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde le sauraient *

Il s'avança vers son frère lui pris la tête par le cou entre ses deux mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et s'en suivie un combat dont le vainqueur s'emblait indécis. Puis ils se calmèrent momentanément, ils ré ouvrirent les yeux et se contemplaient : l'un les yeux d'un bleu profond l'autres les yeux d'un rouge presque rougeâtre faisant penser au rouge de la passion, puis ils redescendirent sur terre …

Sa…sasori qu'est -ce qu'on vient de faire, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! et rend moi mon maillot et on en reparle plus ok ?

Non ce n'est pas mal du tout si ce n'est que toi et moi qui le savons

mais si papa et maman l'apprenne on sera vraiment mal !

Chuuut ! si tu dis rien et qu'on reste discret ils le sauront jamais !

et moi je te répettent juste qu'on a pas le droit!

Bon continuons à nous préparer l'heure avance

Ailleurs dans une maison pas trop loin de là

Allez dépêche-toi je suis sure que tout le monde nous attend déjà ! s »époumona un jeune homme plein de piercing sur tout le corps et la couleur de cheveux orange.

Pas la peine de crier ! hurla à son tour une jeune fille au cheveu bleu et aux yeux jaunes

T'aurais pas vus la crème solaire, et puis il faut un grand parasol ? je crois qu'on est les seules à y avoir pensé.

Regarde dans la cuisine, je crois qu'il est sur le buffet, et la crème t'inquiète c'est moi qui la.

Ok merci

Peine et konan vivent ensemble le weekend, cela peut choquer par rapport à leur âges et surtout parce que leurs parents le leurs permettent…

Ils sont ensemble depuis tout petit leurs deux familles étant amis ils les ont alors fiancé

Ils ont connus des hauts et des bas comme dans tous les couples cela n'étonneraient personne si ils devaient se dire OUI au meilleurs comme pour le pire devant toute une assemblée…

Bon sa y est j'ai fini mon sacs !

Moi aussi ! lui répondit la bleu

Et ils se mirent en route vers le local ou ils c'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous.

Au local

Itachi Kisame, Tobi et Zetsu attendaient l'arrivé des autres avec horreur pour eux toute une éternité c'était écoulés…

Sans oublier la voix grinçante de Tobi et le récapitulatif du nécessaire de survie d'Itachi

Dont la liste était atrocement longue…

Bon j'ai mon mascara waterproof, mon vernis de rechange, celui pour la retouche, ma lime a ongle au cas où un malheureuse accident arrives à mes bébé, mon peigne ma brosse mon sèche cheveu ultra puissant, ma crème solaire, ma crème hydratante, ma crème réparatrice, mon gel douche, mon gel nettoyant pour le visage, mon shampooing, mon gommage, mon eau précieuse, ma lotion tonique pour le corps, mon huile pour les mains…

Décidemment Itachi pensait vraiment à tout lui tans dit que les autres eux devait le supporter sans oublier Tobi qui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

Tobi – hey Kisame sempaaii ?

*souffle d'exaspération* oui Tobi

Sempai vus trouver pas sa louche tous les gens qui sont pas en « couples » sont là mais ceux qui n'admettent pas leurs couples sont pas encore arrivées.

(Tobi venait de marqué la tout première fois de sa vie, enfin je crois! Ce qui fit les esprits de tout le monde travaillé sur des images parfois pas très catholiques…

Bulle de Kisame (sans aucuns jeux de mots)

Deidara se faisait littéralement empalé par sasori sur un lit, tous les deux couvert de sueur expriment à pleine voix leurs amour l'un pour l'autres… (Kisame ne put s'empêché une mine quelle que peu dégoutée mais en même perverse…

Dans les yeux mascaradée d'Itachi

Une tête blonde courrait à travers les murs d'une maison comme si sa vie en dépendait, suivit de très près d'une autre tête cette fois rousses qui fit un seul vole plané a fin de tombé sur sa victime qui bien sûr ne tarde pas a protesté activement les mains de sasori fouillait partout sur le corps de sa victime comme des formes déchirant les vêtements, d'abord le t-shirt puis se stoppa net ! Un… un sein ! Un sein venait d'apparaitre puis un autre c'était le plus beau jour de Sasori…

Il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas traduire ce qu'il y a dans la tête de Zetsu cela pourrit en traumatisé plus d'un…

Tobi allait encore poser une question, quand Hidan revient accompagné de Deidara et de Sasori

Alors vous foutées quoi les tarlouses on attend passivement le boss ?! s'exclama le faucheur suivi d'un rire malfaisant.

Oh toi ta gueule hein a déjà Tobi donc toi tu changes ta couche ! rétorqua l'homme poisson

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma couche ?!

C'est pas bientôt finit vous deux !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir leur chef plus que près pour une virée à la plage !

Visage plus blanc que d'habitude du sans doutes à la crème solaire des bouées et des braisières partout sans oublié les palmes géantes qu'il avait au bout des pieds, alors que konan elle était tout simplement vêtue d'un short et d'un haut qu'il laissait voir son ventre sur quoi on devine que son maillot est un deux pièce ( And the winner is me ! ^^)

Bon désolé pour l'attente maintenant allons-y ! dit alors konan rouge de honte de la tenue de pain…

Youpiiii, Tobi vas faire plein de château de sable ouaaaiii !

Si il se la ferme pas je peux le vendre ? demanda Kakuzu la bouche pleine de bave et les yeux en forme de dollars

Qui voudrait payer pour avoir Tobi ?! Demanda alors toute la petite bande

Ne vous inquiété pas à mon avis il ferait une très bonne pute, j'ai déjà de nombreux clients pour toi. Passe une main dans le dos de Tobi celui-ci frissonna de dégoût et pressa le pas pour se retrouver avec deidara et Sasori

Le voyage se fini assez vite et sans trop de pertes ou de dégats ( Hidan s'est justes un peu frité a kakuzu et kisame qui se sont fait un plaisir de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Tobi a failli se faire jeter un nombre incalculable de fois par Deidara, kisame, pein… et oui même lui en avait marre un moment.) Donc ils arrivèrent a dites plage quand ils se stoppèrent net devant la vus n'en croyant pas leurs yeux…

Tous- AAAHAAHAHA !

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

**Bon le début de l'aventure commence ! **

**A votre avis sur qu'elle plage sont-ils et surtout qui trouvent-ils sur leur endroit de détente ? **

**Deidara et sasori von t-ils restées frères ou bien mettre de la lumières sur leur « couples » comment Deidara vas t il s'adapté a tout ça ? **

**Vous voulez la réponse et bien reviewé pour la seconde partie, a tchao byebye ! ^_^**


End file.
